Noche
by Leila Cherry
Summary: hola, es un oneshot unico capitulo de haoXlyserg...lean


Hola, pido disculpas a los que me están siguiendo el sentimientos encontrados , pero no lo seguiré lo siento…

Es broma, pero les tengo que decir que me esperen es que mi comp. me borro los

Capis que seguían y de los demás, este pequeño fic es por agradecerles por seguirme.

- No hay lemmon, no estoy preparada u/u

----único capitulo---

Las estrellas son hermosas tan brillantes y se ven tan frágiles, realmente las estrellas te hacen relajarte, pensar, ahora entiende por que su gemelo las admira demasiado, era muy tranquilizante mirarlas, así en medio del bosque recostado en el pasto, y con calor especial a lado de el…Una calidez…

Hao giro su cabeza para ver a su amante, el chico se encontraba aferrado a el miedo de que se fuera pero nunca se iría de su lado este chico le pertenecía, su amante tenia una pierna sobre las suyas, con la cabeza en su pecho, hao sonrió podía oler la fragancia del chico…

¿Por que? Por que ese chico tan inocente se había entregado a el, a el que es un asesino, asesino que había matado los padres de su amante… ¿Por qué?...

Si, Lyserg Diethel era su amante, el chico que hace unos momentos se había entregado bajo la luz de la luna…

Hao volvió a sonreír y llevo una mano al rostro del peliverde acariciando su rostro con palma de su mano…tocando con sus dedos los labios de lyserg…no quería despertarlo, el Asakura bajo la mano y volvió a mirar las humosas estrellas…

¿Como pudo pasar, pero tenia que aceptarlo desde hace tiempo que este chico le gustaba mucho, lo deseaba…pero…

…¿Por qué lo acepto?...

- flash back-

Hao había dejado a sus camaradas, necesitaba estar solo, no tenia el camino cruzado, solo se dejo llevar, caminar, alejarse…pensar,..

Pensar en ese chico que desde hace tipo quería, que no sabia que hacer cada vez que lo miraba, veces que el peliverde lo miraba con odio le dolía ver a este chico muy lejos de el, que lo miraba con odio…

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a un bosque, eso lo que necesitaba un solitario bosque, se adentro mas a el , sin saber que en unos momentos mas no estaría solo

El pelicastaño se recargo en un arbol, suspiro

-¿que debo hacer? ¿Esta bien lo que siento? - sonrió- después de todo soy humano, confusión, digno de los patéticos humanos

Hao levanto una mano hacia arriba, elevándola hacia el cielo, viendo hacia el cielo, tapando con su mano la luna, hao sonrió

-después de todo no eres tan grande, mhhh que tontería estoy haciendo- bajando la mano- lyserg- susurro, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo- esto nunca pasara pero…

Hao se incorporo rápidamente había escuchado ruidos, miro para todos lados no había nada, camino un poco, pero, luego se detuvo, aquí si había alguien y cerca se había escuchado nuevamente unos ruido, pisadas, sollozos…se acercaba…

-Pero… - hao se asombro, la persona que había aparecido ante sus ojos era la persona que esta pensado en estos momento- lyserg- hao lo llamo por su nombre, el peliverde lo volteo a ver, lagrimas…

-…- lyserg lo miraba, con unos ojos vacíos, opacos- hao- fue lo que dijo lyserg antes de correr, no lejos, no a otra dirección, si no a los brazos de hao

Hao por el asombro y por el movimiento repentino de lyserg, había caído hacia atrás (XD), y con esto también el peliverde, hao esta sentado y lyserg entre sus piernas lo abrazaba, llora en su pecho, hao no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo también…calidez…

-lyserg

-…- lloraba, el peliverde lo miro a los ojos y sonrió- hao…te amo…

- pero…yo…- no pudo continuar, lyserg lo besaba, esto era un sueño, no era posible de que lyserg lo amara si el había matado a sus padres, o si era posible

Lyserg se alejo estaba sonrojado, con unas pequeñas gotitas en sus pestañas con la respiración agitada, miraba hacia abajo, hao lo miraba aun lo tenia abrazado, el beso le había caído de sorpresa, no sabia que hacer que decir…

-lyserg- no lo miro, hao llevo una mano a la barbilla de lyserg- ¿es verdad que me amas?

-si…- lagrimas, volvían a caer lagrimas de los ojos de lyserg

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- tango miedo

- de mi-

-no

- ¿de quien?

- de ellos-

-¿de los soldados x?

-si…ellos…se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, escucharon como decía tu nombre mientras dormía, me…golpearon, me encerraron…mataron a mi espíritu, pero logre escapar… – lyserg puso su cabeza en el pecho de hao, lo abrazo…- pero también tengo miedo de que no me correspondas, de que me odias

- ¿odiar? ¿Por que me amas? No deberías odiarme

-…-

- lyserg…nunca podría odiarte…por que…- sintió el cuerpo de lyserg estremecerse, hao puso sus manos sobre los hombros de lyserg, y lo alejo poco, agarro entre sus manos el fino rostro de lyserg y acerco su rostro a de el y lo beso- te amo – los labios de lyserg era tan dulces, era feliz lyserg le correspondía…sabia que lyserg aun tenia miedo, miedo que fuera mentira de que lo amara, pero le demostraría de lo que ama…

-fin del flash back-

Los pensamientos de hao fue lo interrumpidos, con un moviendo de su pareja, lyserg despertaba…

Lyserg al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de hao, sonreía…

-hola- dijo hao a la vez que besaba la frente de lyserg

-hola, hao

- ¿aun tienes miedo?

- no- dijo lyserg

- me alegro- dijo hao a la vez que besaba los labios de lyserg- te amo

-y...yo ati- dijo lyserg a le vez que sentía que hao besaba ahora su cuello, pequeños gemidos de su boca…

Lo se cortito y raro y confuso, lo siento, pero a lo mejor lo vuelvo a escribir con más calma y con lemmon jeje

Gracias

JA NE


End file.
